


I’m Not Lonely With You Beside Me

by AssassinatingTearribly



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Neglect, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatingTearribly/pseuds/AssassinatingTearribly
Summary: Karma reflects and Nagisa is there.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma & his parents, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	I’m Not Lonely With You Beside Me

“Do you ever get lonely, Karma?” Nagisa asked, from his spot on Karma’s living room floor.

“Not really,” he replied and stretched out on the couch.

“Hm...” Nagisa didn’t say anything else and Karma hoped he wouldn’t bring it up again. It wasn’t something he wanted to talk about, _ever_. The truth was that, yes, he did get lonely sometimes but he also liked having his own space.

When he was twelve, and his parents first left him alone for a long time, he didn’t think he was lonely. He could get into fights and _occasionally_ come back injured without anyone home to bother him with their needless concern. But, four years and a lot of life lessons later, he knew that, back then, he was lonely and fighting was an easy way to pretend he wasn’t.

_Fighting was an easy way to try to get his parents’ attention._

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Karma slid onto the floor next to Nagisa. Taking his mind off his parents with some action scene analysis sounded great right then.

“Sure!” Nagisa smiled.

Karma reached for the remote and turned the tv on. He chose a Hollywood action movie he’d been wanting to watch. Nothing special. He wasn’t expecting much from it, but it was just what he wanted: something else to think about.

As the movie begun, his attention was diverted, as it so often did, to Nagisa trying to inconspicuously inch closer to him. Whether he did it on purpose or subconsciously, Karma wasn’t about to ask. Instead, he grabbed Nagisa’s hand and yanked him closer.

“Karma?” Nagisa looked confused, like he had no idea he’d started it. 

Karma stood up, forcing Nagisa to as well. “Let’s sit on the couch.”

“Oh, o-okay.”

They settled on the couch together. Karma got lost in the movie soon after, sometimes making a comment on how they could’ve improved certain scenes. When it ended, he realised that Nagisa was acting far too fidgety. “Stop squirming so much.”

Nagisa turned his head away. “Y-Your hand...”

Karma looked down and realised that he had never let go of Nagisa’s suspiciously soft hand. He mustn’t be training much anymore. It took a second more for it to register that he was holding _Nagisa’s_ hand. He quickly released it. “Ha, sorry.”

Nagisa nodded quickly and stood up, still not looking at him. “I should go. It’s getting late.”

It was only six o’clock. “You can stay over, if you want.” When Nagisa didn’t move or reply, he added, “It is the weekend, Nagisa. You don’t have to study every day.”

Nagisa finally faced him again, smiling. “Not everyone can be a genius like you.” He sat back down, though, which Karma assumed meant he wasn’t leaving.

“You’re staying, then?”

“I’m staying.”

Karma smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://assassinatingtearribly.tumblr.com/) at assassinatingtearribly. I’m always up for talking about AssClass :)


End file.
